Pop!Pretty Cure
Pop!Pretty Cure is the fifth installment of Usagi's Pretty Cure franchise. Its main motif is talents while its theme is Japanese kanji. Plot There is a big fight between the mother and father of the Amamiya family causing a devorce. The father left them leaving the mother doing the hard work. Besides this the mother,Amamiya-Yozora Kokoro,has a big secret. She is a legendary warrior known as Pretty Cure,Cure Inspire. Now,her five children,Kiseki-the eldest and the most resbonsible of them all,Otoro-the active and sporty one,Kiyomi-the fashionable one,Natsuki-the music mizart and Nanami-the youngest but also the smartest one,must become Pretty Cure in order to fight and save their father from the forces of evil known as the Dark Clan. Characters Amamiya Family The Amamiya family are the main protagonist of the series. All can control magic and transform into different forms. The children all attend elementary school. *'Amamiya Kiseki/Cure Special' **The oldest of the five main children. She is resbonsible,respectful and caring as being the eldest of the siblings and the group. She has strong feelings for her fellow classmate,Yoshida Ichiro. Her alter ego is Cure Surprise. She represents the kanji and her theme color is red. *'Amamiya Otoro/Cure Unique' **The second eldest. He can play any sport in school but is not good with his studies at all. His alter ego is Cure Unique. He represents the kanji and his theme color is yellow. *'Amamiya Kiyomi/Cure Divergent' **The fashion designer of the family. Kiyomi has a calm personality. She has a habit of taking pictures about everything which annoys her siblings a lot. Her alter ego is Cure Divergent. She represents the kanji and her theme color is blue. *'Amamiya Natsuki/Cure Gift' *'Amamiya Nanami/Cure Resonate' *'Amamiya-Yozora Kokoro/Cure Inspire' Mascots *'Crystal/Tsukino Akiko' **Crystal serves as the replacement of Kokoro after she was kidnapped by her husbamd. Crystal is also the Amamiya's housekeeper,Tsukino Akiko. She trains the children well. *'Mica' **Mica is Crystal's younger brother. Kurokami Family The Kurokami family are the main atagonists of the series. They consist of also five children. Zetsuko,Kuromi and Waruro are the first three children. Later on Tsume and Tai were born. *'Kurokami Zetsuko' **Zetsuko is the eldest of the five main children. *'Kurokami Kuromi' *'Kuromi Waruro' *'Kurokami Tsume' *'Kurokami Tai' *'Cure Shadow **The family mother. *'Amamiya David/King Darkar' **The legal father of the Amamiya family. He was brainwashed by Kageko so that they can get married after gaining feelings for him. Yoshida Family The Yozora family are the neighbors of the Amamiya family. All members know the Cures identities. Their children attend the same elementary school as the Amamiya children. *'Yoshida Ichiro' **The eldest of the children. *'Yoshida Noni' *'Yoshida San' *'Yoshida Hoshiya' *'Yoshida Daiichi' Fujiwara Family The Fujiwara family is another set of family members. They appear in the as a complete family in the movie only. Their two children Haruki and Mifuyu appeared mostly in the anime. *'Fujiwara Haruki' *'Fujiwara Mifuyu' Items *'Pop Phone''' **Both the Amamiya family and the Yoshida family had this device. The Amamiya children use this for transforming and attacking. The Yoshida children use this for mostly spell casting. *Pop Tears **Pop Tears are the main collectibles of the series. Development Usagi wanted a unique series so she created Pop!Pretty Cure. The series is based on the Super Sentai series,Magiranger. Trivia *This is the only Pretty Cure series to focus on one family. **This is also the only series to have Pretty Cure as a family heritage. *This is also the only series to have no specific monster. Category:Fan SeriesCategory:UsagiKawausaHishikawa